Användargenererat innehåll/user generated content
Användargenererat innehåll (kallas även user generated content och förkortas UGC) syftar till material på internet som användare själva skapar och publicerar online på olika hemsidor och communities (IAB, 2008:1). Det användargenererade innehållet kan exempelvis vara bilder, videor och wikis och hittas därmed ofta på hemsidor som Facebook, Youtube och Wikipedia (Jakobsson, & Wecksell 2009:1). Användargenererat innehåll är fortfarande ett mycket nytt begrepp och började myntas i mitten av 2000-talet när genombrottet av Web 2.0 lanserades och gjorde det möjligt för användarna att bli mer interaktiva (Nilsson, & Tilander, 2010). Enklare former av användargenererat innehåll har dock funnits sedan 1990-talet, och bestod då bland annat av kommentarsfält eller olika ratings sites (IAB, 2008:1). Den ständigt utvecklande tekniken har gjort det möjligt för miljontals människor att använda, användargenererade hemsidor som distributionskanaler för att samarbeta, skapa och dela innehåll. Vilket förändrat medielandskapet och det ”mediala ekosystemet” för alltid (IAB, 2008:1). Trots detta finns ännu inte riktigt en konkret definition om vad begreppet exakt innebär (Jakobsson & Wecksell, 2009:3). Däremot har OECD (organisation for Economic Co-operation and development) delat in begreppet i tre punkter för att ge en tydligare bild om vad användargenererat innehåll klassificeras som (OECD, 2008:8). Därav bör innehållet alltså vara: 1.Publicerat på en offentlig hemsida 2. Skapat utifrån kreativa insatser 3. Skapat utanför professionella rutiner och praktiker Den första punkten handlar om att materialet som publiceras online måste vara offentligt, och att personer som använder hemsidan ska kunna ha tillgång till innehållet. I kategorin räknar även OECD in sociala nätverk, men utesluter dock chattkonversationer. Den andra punkten tar upp att användarna själva ska vara med och skapa innehållet som publiceras. Däremot räknas inte delandet av länkar från exempelvis bloggar eller dylikt in i denna kategori. I sista punkten beskriver OECD att det inte får vara någon vinst-skapande agenda bakom innehållet där användarna förväntas få ut någon ersättning på materialet (OECD, 2008:8). Forskningen av begreppet är fortfarande under utveckling och det är ett aktuellt ämne som många forskare är intresserade av att undersöka. De studier som finns i dagsläget handlar om begreppet i en snävare mening där många bland annat undersöker hur vi blir påverkade av användargenererat innehåll över till exempel sociala medier. Dock är fortfarande resultatet nytt och mycket kan komma att ändras i framtidens resultat (Nilsson, & Tilander, 2010:27). 'Vidare läsning ' Beck, T (2008). User-generated content in online communities. Bod. Moens, M., Li, J., & Chua T. (red.) (2014). Mining user generated content. CRC Press Inc. Popek, E. (2011). Understanding the world of user-generated content. (1st ed.) New York: Rosen Central. 'Källförteckning ' Interactive Advertising Bureau.(2008). IAB Platform Status Report: User Generated Content, Social Media and Advertising – An Overview. Hämtad 2015-09-16, från http://www.iab.net/ugcplatform Jakobsson, M., & Wecksell, M. (2009). Användargenererat innehåll – Motivation, lojalitet och tillförlitlighet (kandidatuppsats). Halmstad: Sektionen för informationsvetenskap, Data – och Elektroteknik, Högskolan i Halmstad. Tillgänglig: http://www.diva-portal.org/smash/get/diva2:239808/FULLTEXT01.pdf Nilsson, T., & Tilander, E. (2010). User experience mål för UGC-tjänster – en studie om användarens upplevelse av användargenererat innehåll (kandidatuppsats). Halmstad: Sektionen för informationsvetenskap, Data – och Elektroteknik, Högskolan i Halmstad. Tillgänglig: http://www.diva-portal.org/smash/get/diva2:322610/FULLTEXT01.pdf OECD.(2007). PARTICIPATIVE WEB: USER-CREATED CONTENT. Hämtad 2015-09-16, från http://www.oecd.org/sti/38393115.pdf